Life Goes On
by fisch24
Summary: This fan fic takes place in between seasons 1 and 2. It covers all the main characters from season 1, and introduces any new characters from season 2 that would have arrived during this time. I'm currently working on future chapters, so R & R with any adv
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place in between season 1 and season 2 of 24. It begins about a week or so after we last saw Jack and Co. Enjoy! (F.Y.I- if not obvious, these characters are not mine and are sole property of Fox.)  
  
Life Goes On  
  
It had been one week since the disastrous events that rocked California on the day of the presidential primary. The dust is finally beginning to settle and our main characters are doing their best to piece their lives back together.  
Senator David Palmer has officially been announced as his party's front runner for the election in two months. He and wife Sherry Palmer are separated, but not divorced. The papers are being filed today. The action starts at David's lawyer's office.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
--camera bulbs flashing, reporters yelling—  
  
"Senator Palmer, Senator Palmer: please sir we just want one statement."  
  
"The Senator is late for an important meeting an advisor. He will be holding a press conference later today in which all your questions will be answered," responded Mike Novak, long time friend and advisor to David.  
  
"Thanks for that Mike. I just want to handle this and put it past me. I don't need Sherry on my mind as we come down the home stretch."  
  
"I understand sir. Everything will be taken care of."  
  
"I appreciate that Mike. This will take no more than an hour."  
  
"OK. I have a meeting with a party rep, but will meet up with you at headquarters by 2:00 for the press conference."  
  
"Great. Make sure Lynne Kresge has everything she needs. We have been friends since Georgetown and she will be a great asset to the team, especially with Patty gone."  
  
"I'll take care of it David."  
  
"Thanks." As always, Palmer had a rather pensive look on his face; always worried about something.  
  
--cut to CTU—  
  
George Mason has taken over as director of CTU while Jack is out on leave. Tony has moved up to assistant to the director, Nina's former position. He has been unable to truly come to grips with what happened only a week ago. His lover turned on not only him, but their entire country.  
  
"Tony! Tony! Tony!"  
  
"Yea George, what's up?"  
  
"Are you OK? You have been staring at the same screen for about 10 minutes."  
  
"I'm fine, George. What do you need?"  
  
"I need you to finish compiling the reports Division requested about last week by 12:00. Are we clear?"  
  
"Whatever you need. And don't forget, I need to leave right after that. Its Teri's funeral today. Remember?"  
  
"Just make sure you work is done." And, with that, George walked away, leaving Tony confused as to how George could be so unfeeling about what had happened. Tony just put it aside and moved to his phone.  
  
--Ring, ring--  
  
"Milo, you ready?"  
  
"Yea Tony. I have everything you requested."  
  
"Good. Conference Room A- 5 minutes."  
  
"I'll be there." With that, Tony compiled himself and tried to put the emptiness he felt behind him.  
  
--cut to the Bauer home—  
  
We find our hero, Jack, straightening out his tie in front of the mirror. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots a picture of himself, Teri, and Kim at happier times. His face becomes immediately pale. Before he can begin to get overly emotional, Kim walks in wearing a black skirt and top.  
  
"Dad, you ready to go? The car is here."  
  
"Yea sweetie, I'll be right out." With that, Kim quickly left the room. This had been the extent of their communication ever since Kim found out her mother was dead. She didn't blame her dad, but couldn't get past the thought that if he didn't do what he did, none of this would have happened. Jack was fully aware of her feelings because he felt the same way. Although he knew he would never be ready to bury his wife, he compiled himself and left the room.  
  
--cut to Lakeview cemetery—  
  
The crowd is gathered around Teri Bauer's grave as the priest finishes his sermon. Kim is in tears and Jack is about two steps from it. There is an obvious look of sadness on everyone's faces. The priest has finished and the crowd disperses to give the Bauer's their condolences.  
  
"Hey Tony."  
  
"Jack. I am so sorry for everything. How are you holding up?"  
  
"I have been better. I don't know Tony, I am still in shock about... everything, you know."  
  
"Yea, I do. It's difficult to stomach. Just know that I'll be here if you or Kim needs anything, OK?"  
  
"I know that Tony. Thank you for everything."  
  
"Welcome. I'll talk to you soon."  
  
Jack watched Tony go off to his car, still trying to imagine how he felt about Nina. It was easier for him to worry about Tony than himself.  
  
"Dad, dad."  
  
"Yea honey, what's up?"  
  
"Ready to go? I just need to get out of here. I just want to go home."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
As Jack walked away, he paused in front of Teri's gravestone, still unwilling to believe how upside down his life had become in one day. Walking away, he knew a part of him was buried with his dead wife. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
About three months have passed since Teri's funeral. David Palmer has become President David Palmer and is divorce his finally settled. CTU is back in order. Jack has officially become inactive and has no hope of returning any time soon. He is still concerned with getting through to Kim.  
  
"Kim, Kim?"  
  
"Dad, in my room. What do you want?"  
  
"How about you and I spend the day together today. We can go wherever you want and do whatever you want. Sound good?"  
  
"Actually, I can't. I have an au pair interview today for a nice family about twenty minutes away. It's not you, its just being here. In this house. All I think about is mom. I need to just get away. Is it ok?  
  
"Sure." Jack responded quickly and surely, but definitely not happy with the situation. He wasn't sure how he could live without Kim in his life. She was his last connection to "civilization": without her, he would be completely lost.  
  
"Good. Thanks." She walked in his direction and gave him a kiss on the forehead before leaving, leaving her father alone and in shock. He couldn't believe he lost both his daughter and wife.  
  
--cut to USC. President Palmer is giving a speech today to inspire the students—  
  
"Above all, you must use these years to find your way. Even if it takes you five majors, spend this time discovering what you want to do and put all of your effort into achieving it. In the end, you will be rewarded greatly. Thank you for your time." As the president concluded his speech, the crowd gave him a standing ovation as he was ushered off the stage by the secret service.  
  
"Excellent work Mr. President. We have to go now though, sir, your due at Davidson Elementary for the unveiling of the new gymnasium."  
  
"Ok Mike lets go. By the way, where is Lynne, I need to talk to her about the speech for next week."  
  
"Waiting in the limo. Ready?"  
  
--in the limo—  
  
"Hello, sir. Here is the speech you requested. I have completed the editing and belive it is ready." "Excellent work, Lynne, thank you."  
  
"Of course, sir."  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
"Lets."  
  
--cut to CTU, midday; bustling as usual—  
  
"OK, so everyone is clear? Good. Report to your division heads for you new assignments ASAP," exclaimed George from the stairs to his office  
  
-Murmurs of "yes sir" from the crowd-  
  
"Great, get to work."  
  
About an hour has passed when suddenly Tony hears his phone ring.  
  
"CTU, Almeida."  
  
"Hey Tony, its George. Can you come up here there is someone I want you to meet."  
  
"New staffer?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Be right up."  
  
Tony saved what he was working on and sauntered up to Mason's office, rather curious about who would be the official replacement for Nina. By the time he thought it over, he had reached the stairs and opened the door.  
  
"Tony Almeida, Michelle Dessler. Michelle, meet Tony Almeida, assistant director of CTU. Michelle has transferred over from division."  
  
Tony was taken aback when he saw Michelle. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He was in such awe until finally saw Michelle's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Yea, same to you."  
  
"Alright. Michelle, why don't you head down to your new station and I will be right down to set you up."  
  
"Sounds great. Nice to meet you Tony."  
  
And, with that, Michelle walked out of George's office and on to the floor.  
  
"So, Tony, what do you think?"  
  
"Umm, wow! She's beautiful."  
  
"Yep, and she's not to dumb either. She was recommended by the head of division to fill your old job. She'll be working directly under you as head of staff. That ok with you?"  
  
"Yea, George, whatever you say." He was still watching Michelle get settled into her station.  
  
"Ok, you keep staring. I am going to go down and show her the ropes of our system. Unless of course you want to?"  
  
"No, you better do it. After last time, I am going to keep personal and work things unrelated for everyone's benefit."  
  
"Yea Tony, whatever you say." And, with that, George left his office with an undeniable smirk on his face, conveying that "yea right" opinion without having to say anything. Tony finally snapped to and walked out right after George, back to his station. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
It has been about six months since we last caught up with our characters. Jack's emotional state continues to deteriorate as Kim gets closer and closer with her au pair family. David Palmer is continuing his presidential duties, while CTU is continuing with theirs. And, most importantly of all, the relationship between Tony and Michelle gets more and more diverse.  
  
--ringing cell phone—  
  
"Hi, you have reached Kim's cell. I'm not here so leave a message."  
  
--cut to Jack's new apartment—  
  
"Hi honey, it's me again. I just wanted to see how you were. Please return my calls as soon as possible. I need to speak to you. Call me back."  
  
As soon as Jack hung up, his face became emotionless. He looked unkempt for himself; long beard, wrinkled clothes. It was like he hadn't seen a mirror in months.  
  
--cut to Kim's new bedroom—  
  
Kim is sitting, with a new haircut, on her bed listening to her father's voicemail, not bothering to respond. Suddenly, a kid runs in the room and tackles her.  
  
"Kim!!"  
  
"Hey, Megan. How are we today?"  
  
"Good. I want to go skateboarding after breakfast. Is that ok?"  
  
"Whatever you want Megan."  
  
"Thanks Kim. By the way, if my dad comes in, you never saw me. Were playing hide and go seek."  
  
"Ok. I'll see you later. I have to call my dad back."  
  
As Megan ran out of the room, Kim motioned towards her phone and began to dial. She then saw, out of the corner of her eye, her picture of her mom, herself, and her dad and hung up the phone. She shared a similar sad look like her father, but quickly got up to attend their family breakfast.  
  
--cut to CTU—  
  
It is about 9:00 and everyone in the office is settling in. We find Tony and George already hard at work as Michelle comes in.  
  
"Morning, Tony."  
  
"Hey, Michelle. Why are you in such a good mood today?"  
  
"No reason. Did George call the meeting yet?"  
  
"Yea. Twenty minutes in conference room B."  
  
"Great. See you there." And with that, Michelle walked to her station, still smiling, leaving Tony in awe of how up beat she truly was, even to be at work. He just had to keep reminding himself of Nina and quickly returned to his computer.  
  
--CTU: twenty minutes later—  
  
"Alright everyone, listen up so we can begin," screamed George to get everyone's attention.  
  
(pan to Michelle and Tony sitting together at the head of the table across from George)  
  
"I see he George is his usual, chipper self," whispered Tony to Michelle, getting a cute, but quiet laugh out of her.  
  
"Any comments, Michelle, or can we begin."  
  
"Nothing, sir." This too got a laugh out of Tony, who in turn got a shove from Michelle as she mouthed a sarcastic "thanks".  
  
"Ok, everyone, teams A and B will be covering the new LAX security upgrades. Teams C and D will be covering the security and schedule for Palmer's week-long appearance in LA. Teams A and B go to Milo and Chloe for specific assignments."  
  
"Hey George, what about us? Those are our teams." Tony questioned motioning to himself and Michelle.  
  
"Everyone else get to work. Tony and Michelle hang back for a minute."  
  
(Together response) "Yes, sir." George waits until everyone leaves before starting again.  
  
"As for you two, I want you on a special project together. We are hiring some new staff and you two are going to rifle through this lab top of possibles until you are done."  
  
"How many we talking George"  
  
"About 250. Turns out the CTU is a popular place for grads."  
  
"George that could take all day."  
  
"I know. Enjoy. And neither of you can leave until its done. Chapelle is breathing down my neck." Before they can respond, George leaves the room with his own little grin on his face. Tony and Michelle can only look at each other in awe, before breaking out into laughter.  
  
"Guess we should get started!"  
  
"Let's go." 


End file.
